Rabid Rebecca
by crazyforkpop
Summary: We all remember "Rabid Rebecca" from "Horrid Henry and the Bogey Babysitter", but she was actually far from being rabid. What actually caused her to be so rabid?


Rabid Rebecca, was rabid. The toughest teen in town as they would say. The toughest _babysitter_ as they would say.

They say that she unplugged Dizzy Dave's computer, made Tough Toby put on his pyjamas at 5 PM and then do all his homework at once given by the tough teacher Miss Battle Axe, and even made Moody Margaret wash the floor. Oh, and we did not forget the moment where _she_ had to 'babysit' Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter. Contrarily, she was just sitting on the couch, watching ballroom dancing on TV, whilst making both the two boys go to bed on 7 PM, but her plan was foiled as Horrid Henry scared her with a spider. It was hell of a war for Horrid Henry dealing with her, as she was big, built and frightening, with a bellowing voice, often lashing out at children she 'babysat'. Several of her memorable quotes were "No one interrupts me when I'm babysitting!", "If I see you or hear you or smell you, you'll be sorry you were ever born!", as well as "Shut up and go away!" when Perfect Peter asked her if she wanted to wanted to play Chinese Checkers with him.

As brutal as it may seem, Rebecca was actually not as rabid as she seemed.

When Rebecca was five years old, she looked like one of those normal children you saw walking on the streets; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was a very nice girl, never spoke back, was relatively polite, although she was on the darker side, being overweight and having huge arms, teeth, mouth and plump fingers.

She was not a very pretty child, nor a hideous looking child, she was just in the middle, even with her weight and huge body parts. But she was always made fun of by the other children at school because she was overweight and huge, as well as teased and kicked and punched around particularly by the other girls, that she would often come home crying with a black or a blue eye or messed up hair.

The teasing and bullying got crueller as she grew up, that she began to even write in her private diary, "I hate children", when she was ten. It may seem absurd for a ten year old to think that way, as a stereotypical one would be interested in mingling with the other kids, but Rebecca was different. She loathed children, all because they bullied her; in fact she loathed schooled the most.

She often tried to convince her parents that she was being bullied, but they did not believe her. They would either beat her, shout at her, call her a "baby" or tell her to "grow up" as she was big enough to handle all this by herself. But no one ever taught her how to handle bullies. She felt that she was ugly inside and outside. All because of the bullying.

It finally came to a point where in anger over her GCSE English essay being smudged with mud, Rebecca, who managed to catch her nine-year-old brother running out her room, pounced on him and hit him, causing an uproar. The parents always took Rebecca's younger siblings' sides, but as for Rebecca, she was always ridiculed and attacked by her own family, in fact she might as well not even exist.

As the years passed, Rebecca began to endure bullying as well as verbal and physical abuse from her parents, that one day she could not take it anymore. At fifteen, she packed up her things, quit school and ran away from home, feeling unloved. She went to a hair salon, cut her long blonde hair off and dyed the remaining short hair purple, hoping she would not be recognised. She also put on heavy makeup and piercings as a disguise.

She managed to run away and seek shelter in a vacant cottage on the outskirts of town, whilst looking for a job that can support her. She began searching for jobs, but none of them were decent enough for a fifteen year old, until she eventually found one that she could do; work for a babysitting service. She hated children, considering what had happened to her in the past, but the service paid a relatively decent salary for a beginner.

Of course, she struggled to babysit and ended up shouting at children she babysat, since she felt history begin to repeat itself once she _saw_ children again in the first place.

At seventeen she quit babysitting and managed to get a job at a beautician shop, since she had talent for styling hair. She met her boyfriend there, who was also a hair stylist, and lived their lives together, for Rebecca, it was a sign of relief, being away from bullies and an abusive family.


End file.
